


Are They Together?

by Wiccan507



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, F/M, POV Alternating, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times everyone thinks there together and the one time they actually are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They Together?

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably already been done but I just wanted to write this so much! They're so fucking great together!

**OCTAVIA**

When Bellamy told her he was moving in with a girl she was understandably worried for the girl considering his track record. That was until she met said girl. Clarke Griffin was absolutely not someone you messed with. Like if you valued your life you would not cross her, so of course Octavia loved her. She has absolutely no idea how she got Bellamy to give her the room but apparently it involved a low cut dress and flirty eyes. Okay so maybe she has an idea, her brother is a sucker for dumb blondes and Clarke just used it to her advantage.

Still, she has no idea how they got to this point. It’s been five months and there both so domestic. If she didn’t know they’d only been living together five months she would have thought they’d always lived together. But she can think about that later because right now though Clarke is making her the greasiest breakfast known to man to cure her hangover.

“Do you want bacon?”

“So much bacon.”

“Sausages?”

“Everything.”

“Okay. Bellamy you want breakfast?”

“I can’t I’m late for work.”

“You need breakfast.” She’s pretty sure her mom used to use that tone on her.

“Fine, I’ll eat it sandwich form.”

“Sausage or Bacon?”

“Bacon. No sausage. No bacon, definitely bacon.” Clarke takes a slice of bread from Octavia’s stack (that was for her toast!) and covers it half bacon and half sausage before putting a slice on top and cutting it in half. She squashed both halves down before handing them to him with a smile.

“Half and half.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know I am. Now go to work before you’re even later.”

“I’ll see you tonight. Bye O.” He presses a kiss to her forehead as he passes her at the table and throws a wave over his shoulder to Clarke. Is it weird that she was expecting him to kiss her? It might be but come on they are so obviously in to each other. And she knows a fool proof way to know if he likes her.

“Has Bell ever brought a girl home?”

“Once.”

“When?”

“Like a week after I moved in.”

“Interesting. Very interesting.”

“What is?”

“That you’re- not looking at the eggs. Are they burning? I think there burning.”

“I don’t see how since I haven’t put them in yet. How much did you drink last night?” She dropped her head against the table because that was a bad excuse even for her. 

“Not enough apparently,” she muffled the words against the table but Clarke still managed to hear her clearly.

“Are you trying to forget something?”

“No. I’m- nothing.”

“What is it? You can talk to me Octavia, whatever it is I won’t tell Bellamy.” The girl kept her eyes on the food cooking in the pan but Octavia knew she had her full attention.

“I guess I just worry about him. He’s always working so hard and I guess I worry that he won’t take care of himself.”

“I can understand that when I moved in here he just went to work, came home, watched TV and went to bed. And sometimes ordered in.”

“You’ve been really good for him Clarke, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” A plate of food was put in front of her and Clarke sat across from her with her own plate and smiled. Octavia really hoped that Clarke liked her brother.

“Don’t you have work or anything?”

“Yeah but not until tonight. Bellamy gets in about five we have dinner together then I start at half six and then I get home around seven am and we have breakfast together.”

“Oh god am I keeping you up? I’m so sorry.” She was a terrible person she’d probably kept Clarke awake with all the banging this morning.  She was loud on a regular basis but drunk she was even worse because she was loud and didn’t care.

“Octavia no sit down. It was my day off last night. I just got up this morning to have breakfast with Bellamy and instead I found you dying at my kitchen table.”

“Oh. You’re sure?”

“Yes. Besides Bellamy woke up late so it’s nice to have someone to eat with.”

“Okay. But seriously you guys have breakfast together every day?”

“Yeah, don’t you and Raven?”

“No.” She’s fairly sure she’s never actually seen Raven get up before eleven. And as much as she loves Raven she’s pretty sure they wouldn’t have much to talk about every single morning. Clarke and Bellamy were so weird. And obviously in love if they were willing to be up at 7 for each other.

 

**ABBY**

They have to be sleeping together. She’s almost positive that her daughter is sleeping with her roommate, Bellamy Blake. They just have to be there is no other way she can explain the way they act around each other. And yes she’d asked Clarke but she’d been adamant that nothing was going on between them. Like she was actually going to tell her the truth she wasn’t born yesterday.

There were two things she could do. The first was catching them in the act which was something she really never wanted to do. The second was from some joke she’d heard and it involved a ladle in one of their beds. The important question now though was whose bed did she put it in. If she put it in the wrong one then they’d know she knew and would keep denying it.

“Sweetie do you mind if I use the bathroom?”

“Sure, it’s down the hall and the second door on the left.”

“Thank you.” She followed the hall down and quickly ducked in to Clarke’s bedroom which was the first door on the right. The bed was nicely made and her room was spotless, in fact it didn’t look like anyone was living in it. Although Clarke had always been a very neat girl so she’s going to have to check Bellamy’s room as well. She peaks her head out of the door and crosses to the door opposite her, the first door on the left, it’s filled with cleaning products. That leaves one room the second on the right. She hasn’t seen Bellamy all day so there’s a chance that he’s holed up in his room; she’s going to have to stride in like she’s looking for a bathroom. Please don’t be doing anything.

The door creaks open and Bellamy spins round in his desk chair to look at her.

“Mrs Griffin, are you okay?”

“Oh I’m so sorry I was looking for the bathroom.” A quick scan of the bedroom told her everything she needed. There was no way her daughter was sleeping in her own room, Bellamy’s while clean, also had a bed that looked very ‘slept’ in.

“Second on the left.”

“Of course my mistake.” The smile he directed at her screamed that he knew it wasn’t a mistake at all.

“Let’s hope not one you’ve ever made in surgery. Surely it would be quite important to know you’re left from your right.”

“Quite.” She closed the door behind her and crossed over in to the bathroom.  Now all she had to do was take something from the kitchen and put it in Clarkes bed.

++++++++++

 **1 New Message**  
Clarke Griffin  
Did you put a pan lid in my bed?

Maybe she’d put it in the wrong bed?

 

**RAVEN**

                She didn’t have a clue what was going on between them. And she didn’t actually care all that much either but Octavia had begged her to hang out with them and just watch. Of course she never actually had any intention of doing that so soon but she’d been hanging out with Clarke when Bellamy showed up. If she was honest they did kind of look too happy to see each other considering they live together so maybe there was more to them.

“Do you mind if Bell comes shopping with us?”

“Nope.” It was like killing two birds with one stone she could fulfil her promise to Octavia and hang out with Clarke. Win-win situation.

                This was not a winning situation for her. They’d been walking round the mall for hours and she was going to choke on the sexual tension. Everyfuckingthing they did was sexual and suggestive and just what.

You know who makes eating a bagel look suggestive? Bellamy Blake. (She’s never looking at cream cheese in the same way!)

You know who somehow managed to make eating a pretzel look sexy? Clarke Griffin.

Have you ever seen a grown man almost come in his pants because someone held up lacy lingerie in front of themselves?

Or maybe watch a woman physically stop herself from jumping someone because he tried on a suit? (There are nail marks left in the chair.)

Well today Raven has experienced it all and it was horrific. She is absolutely never doing a favour for Octavia again because this was just the worst day of her life. She’s seen things that can never be erased from her memory and they will haunt her for life (she doesn’t think she’s ever going to be able to eat a hot dog again).

They better get together soon because she won’t scar her memory for life for nothing. At least she can gain pleasure out of describing every excruciating detail of the day to Octavia.

 

**JASPER**

It’s movie night at Bellamys apartment and everyone is crowded in to the living-room. Bellamy and Clarke are at one end of the couch, Monty and Miller at the other, Octavia is on the floor and he and Raven are huddled on the large arm chair.

They probably think he hasn’t noticed. But he can see them clearly from where he’s sat and although they look like they’re not close they definitely are. They are definitely sleeping together. There is zero doubt in his mind that Monty is sleeping with Miller. He can’t believe his best friend didn’t tell him that he was sleeping with Nathan Miller! Of all the things to keep from him especially when Monty has been going on about him since they met. And who listened to everything he said? Who listened to the hour long one-sided discussion of did Nathan look better with stubble or without or maybe a beard? Jasper did and what is he getting for it now? Nothing! The betrayal is strong. This is like the Star Trek incident of 2009 all over again.

At least no one else is hiding anything from him. Raven doesn’t really tell him much but he’s positive she would tell him if she was seeing someone. And Octavia never lies to him. That just leaves Clarke and Bellamy who wo- are looking pretty damn comfortable over there. They’re particularly close for just roommates. He has never been that close with Monty, maybe Raven and Octavia get that close. Don’t go down that path Jasper! It’s dark and dangerous and Raven would definitely find out you thought it then break you. Just think about Bellamy and Clarke who are- what the fuck did she just feed him popcorn!? Ooh are those red vines? And he’s feeding her the red vine.

Bellamy’s feeding Clarke his red vine.

“What are you sniggering about?”

“Nothing. I just thought of something funny.”

“It probably wasn’t. Now shut up I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“Yes ma’am.” Maybe he should ask Raven about Bellamy and Clarke. She’d probably know if they were together. But they don’t look like there together not like Miller and Monty. Betrayer of truth and honesty.

 

**MURPHY**

                He hasn’t seen Blake since college. Never thought he’d see the man again actually considering they live on opposite sides of the country. But he’d had to go to New York for business and there he’d been standing outside a jewellery shop. The guy hadn’t aged a day, okay it wasn’t that long since he’d seen him but he looked exactly the same except for the blonde on his arm. Well that wasn’t all that weird either, in college he’d always had someone on his arm but this looked different. There was just something about him that made him look lighter, happier.

“Bellamy Blake?”

“John Murphy?”

“Yeah. How’ve ya been?”

“Really good. I’ve got a good job, got an apartment and my sister’s happy.”

“And this is…”

“Oh sorry Clarke John John Clarke. She’s my roommate and John here was my roommate in college.”

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke.” The woman- Clarke smiled at him and nodded her head. Maybe she’s shy.

“So what are you doing in town?”

“Representation. One of our clients got arrested so here I am.”

“The life of a lawyer?”

“The life of a lawyer that has a license to practice in New York.”

“Ah so they stuck you with this one.”

“Eh it’s not so bad. It’s good money to help criminals get out of jail. I mean they’re paying for my house here and in LA.”

“Well I’m happy for you man.”

“Thanks. So how long have you two been together?”

“I think Clarke moved in about a year ago. So a year.”

“Wow you guys moved fast.”

“Not really. I mean we met and the- okay yeah. She swayed me with a low cut dress and kept talking about activities that got her all sweaty. My choices were very much made by the wrong head considering there have been no sweaty activities of any kind.”

“Wow maybe you aren’t moving too fast then. In a year really?”

“Clarke’s just classier than that apparently.”

“Er yeah. Like a fine wine I guess?”

“Sure man. Well we gotta go, big day.”

“Big day?”

“Yeah gotta go pick up a ring.”

“A ring!”

“Yeah it’s waiting for us in the store.”

“Wow okay. Well congratulations.”

“Thanks?”

“Well see ya. And if you ever in LA give me a call.”

“Will do. It was great seeing ya.” The pair walked around him and in to the small jewellery shop. A year without sex and he was going to marry her. She must have him wrapped around every single finger.

 

**+1 BELLAMY**

“Don’t take this the wrong way but can we never see your friend John again.”

“He’s not a bad guy.”

“I knew you didn’t like him!”

“How could you possibly have known?”

“You didn’t speak the entire time we were stood there.”

“Fair enough. Oh hey look at this.” He doesn’t really know when it became part of their routine but at some point in the past year they had started going through a magazine at breakfast. It didn’t really matter what magazine it was, usually it was just whatever they’d picked up. Or well whatever Clarke picked up before she got in from work. And if it was her day off then he’d pick something up the night before. It was just part of their morning.

“What is it?”

“There’s a farmers market just a few blocks from here every Saturday morning. I’ve never been to one can we go?”

“What time?”

“We’d have to be up at six.”

“Not possible.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re working this Saturday, you’re off next Saturday but that’s also the day your mom is flying in and she’ll be here at 8. And then you’ll be working the Saturday after but if you want I know a great place that does a Sunday farmers market it’s just a long drive.”

“What time would I have to be up?”

“Five but I promise that once in the car you can go back to sleep or I will prepare lots of coffee.”

“You should prepare a lot of coffee I’m not going to let you drive all the way there with no one to talk to.” He pushed away from the dining table and carried his plates in to the kitchen. He washed them quickly because he knows how much Clarke hates dishes in the sink.

“Fine lots of coffee it is.”

“And sandwiches.”

“Don’t worry I know. Honey roast ham on poppy seed bread with sweet mustard. Which is disgusting by the way.”

“That mustard is delicious and like you’re any better with your jam, crunchy peanut butter and banana sandwiches.”

“It’s a delicacy.”

“You’re insane. Are you taking Octavia her ring today?”

“Yeah. I don’t see why she couldn’t have picked it up herself. It’s her ring.”

“Whoever picked it up paid for it.” Her focus was still on the page in front of her but he could hear the amusement in her voice.

“So what you’re saying is she conned me?”

“Yes but it’s just one little ring repair. What’s the big deal?”

“Well she’ll start to think this kind of stuff is okay and keep doing it.”

“Bellamy she already does it. And we both know when it comes to Octavia you have a blind spot.”

“So do you.”

“I do not.”

“Don’t think I don’t know that you make her breakfast every time she’s hung over even the days you’ve just got in from work.”

“No idea what you’re even talking about.”

“Of course you don’t.” He wanders around the apartment getting his stuff together when he can’t find his phone. He pats down all of his pockets and looks around the apartment from the spot he’s standing in. He’s sure he had it on him this morning. He used it to text Octavia and then…

“It’s in the bathroom.”

“Huh?” She’s standing up and giving him that look that’s a cross between fond and you’re an idiot.

“Bathroom. Your phone.” Oh that’s right he was playing a game on it this morning! He goes in to the bathroom and yep there it is resting on one of the shelves. Clarkes tidying up the kitchen when he goes back in so he moves quickly as to not disturb her flow. He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, her head tilting up to meet him and then he’s moving away and grabbing the jewellery bag of the table.

                He’s halfway down the stairs before he realises that isn’t part of their routine. They’ve never kissed before, he’d remember if they had and he just kissed her. He actually kissed her before he left the house. What if she didn’t want him to kiss her? No wait she tilted her head so she does want him to kiss her. Does she want more than kissing? Maybe he should go back upstairs. But what if she’s freaking out too. Come on Bellamy make a decision!

“Bellamy!”

“Clarke?” The woman rounded the top of the stairs and she stared down at him. Her hand clutching the railing like it was the only thing stopping her from coming to him. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair fell over her shoulders and she was so beautiful.

“That’s not part of the routine.”

“Maybe we need a new routine then.” He moves two steps up and she moves one step down.

“Yeah we should definitely change the routine.” Two steps up. One step down.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Definitely. Are you?”

“I kissed you didn’t I?”

“Bellamy.”

“Yes Clarke I want to kiss you.” One step up. One step down.

“We’ve run out of stairs.”

“Yep.”

“We cou-” Clarke didn’t let him finish she wrapped a hand in to the collar of his jacket and pulled him forward. The step she was stood on allowed her to be at eye-level with him and she used it to her advantage and controlled the kiss. Bellamy made a hum of appreciation as their lips slid together and his hands gripped at her hips. They should probably stop kissing in the stairwell because if Mr Roachford in 301 sees them they will never hear the end of it. And neither will the rest of the building, the old guy really likes to gossip. But then Clarke threads her fingers through his hair and Bellamy really doesn’t care if Roachford finds them.

“Bel- Bellamy. You need to go see O.”

“I was really hoping that we could go back upstairs and change the routine a little more.”

“We will. Later. Go take care of your sister and then go to the shop and buy everything we’d need for the next three days.”

“For three days? Why wou- _Oh!_ ”

“Yeah oh.”

“I’m so on that. I’m gonna go right now.” He turned to rush down the stairs and to his sister. He was gonna be happy to see her sure but he had other things to think about right now!

“Bellamy?” Clarkes voice stopped him going further and he smiled up at her.

“Yeah?” She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth.

“For the routine.” She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to stop the smile spreading over her face and walked back upstairs.

“Right.” Oh they were going to have a lot of fun changing up that routine.

He wondered if she still had that low-cut dress.


End file.
